Kissing And Dancing In The Rain
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: Troy and Gabriella keep ending up getting caught in the rain. Each chapter is of Troy and Gabriella getting caught in the rain and they will kiss or dance in it. This is a six shot
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella had finished their home work. Troy asked Gabriella if she would like to go for a walk. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go on a walk with him. So they went down stairs and told his mom they were going to go for a walk. Lucille told her son Troy that she would see him at dinner then. So Troy and Gabriella left his house and went for a walk.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were at his house doing the last of their homework together. A few minutes later they had finished doing their homework and were now making out on his bed. Chad and Taylor finished making out and then did a little bit of talking. Chad said to Taylor that he was taking her out tomorrow night on a date. Taylor asked Chad what she should wear for their date tomorrow night. Chad told Taylor to wear some thing comfortable and casual.

Zeke and Sharpay were at her house in the kitchen. Zeke said to Sharpay that he was going to take her out tomorrow night on a date. Sharpay asked Zeke if he wanted to do a double date with Ryan and Kelsi. Zeke told Sharpay that he want's it to be just them. Sharpay said Zeke that she is fine with it just being him tomorrow night. Zeke was happy that he was going to be alone with Sharpay on the date tomorrow night.

Ryan and Kelsi were in the music room and playing on the piano. Ryan said to Kelsi that he was going to take her out tomorrow night. Kelsi asked Ryan if will be just them. Ryan told Kelsi that it will just be them and that they will get a chance to be alone together. So they shared a kiss on the lips.

Jason said to Martha that he would like to take her out on a date tomorrow night. Martha told Jason that she would love to go on a date with him. Jason told Martha to wear some thing casual for their date.

Troy and Gabriella continued their walk. Gabriella looked up at the sky and said to Troy that it looks like it is going to rain. Troy looked at the sky too. Troy said to Gabriella that they should head back to his house before it does start to rain. So they started walking back to his house. Troy and Gabriella were walking back to his house and it started to rain. They saw his house and ran up to the porch. Troy said to Gabriella that they got caught in the rain. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips before they went into his house to dry off.

Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella how they got so wet. They told his mom that they were walking home, when it started raining. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella to go get dried off and change into some dry clothes. So they went up stairs and grabbed two towels to dry themselves off. They went in to his bedroom to get some dry clothes to put on. Gabriella went to the bathroom to change into her dry clothes. Troy change into his dry clothes while Gabriella was in the bathroom.

Gabriella came out of the bathroom dressed in her dry clothes. They went back down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. Jack said to his son that he had heard that he and Gabriella got caught in the rain. Troy said to his dad that they did not know it was going to rain. So they dish their food up and began to eat their dinner. An hour later they had finish eating dinner and took their empty plates to the kitchen. They put their empty plates in the sink to be washed. They grabbed a bottle of water to drink and left the kitchen.

Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom. They decided to watch a few movies before they went to bed for the night. So they watch two movies and then went to bed. They did some kissing before they went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N i am sorry this first chapter is short, but the next chapter should be a little bit longer. This story is only going to be 6 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning Troy woke up before Gabriella and got up to take a run. Troy got dressed into his running clothes and also put his running shoes on too. Troy looked at Gabriella sleeping in his bed and then left the bedroom .Troy went down stairs and to the kitchen to see his dad finishing his cup of coffee. Troy asked his dad if he was ready to go for a run. Jack told Troy he was ready to go for a run with him. So they left the house and started running.

A few minutes later Gabriella woke up and notice that Troy was not in bed with her. Gabriella got up and went to take a quick shower. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen. She saw Lucille making some breakfast. Lucille said good morning to Gabriella and asked her what she would like for breakfast. Gabriella told Lucille that she would like some scramble eggs and bacon. So Lucille made the scramble eggs and bacon. Once the eggs and bacon were done, Lucille put them on the plate and gave it to Gabriella. So Gabriella ate her breakfast and then went back upstairs to get her school bag.

Troy and his dad were on their way back to the house. Jack asked his son if had asked Gabriella on a date yet. Troy told his dad that he had not yet asked Gabriella on a date. So they arrived back at the house and went inside to take a shower. Troy went upstairs and to the bathroom to shower. Troy got dressed for the day and made sure he had his stuff on him. Troy also grabbed his school bag too. Troy went down stairs and saw Gabriella talking with his mom in the kitchen. Troy enter the kitchen and grabbed a breakfast bar to eat. Troy also grabbed a bottle of water too.

Troy saw his dad come in the kitchen to get another cup of coffee. Troy asked Gabriella if she was ready to leave for school. Gabriella told Troy that she was ready to go. So they left the house and got into the truck. Troy pulled out of the drive way and they were on their way to school. A few minutes later they arrive at the school on time. Troy parked the truck and turned it off. They got out of the truck and grabbed their school bags, before he locked it up. Troy gave his girlfriend Gabriella a kiss on the lips. They went into the school and to their lockers.

Once they were at their lockers they put their school bags a way and grabbed their books for the first class. After they got their books, they shut their lockers and went to talked to their friends. Taylor,Sharpay,Kelsi and Martha went up to Gabriella and asked her how she was doing. Gabriella told the girls about her and Troy getting caught in the rain and stuff. Troy was telling Chad,Zeke,Jason and Ryan about him and Gabriella getting caught in the rain and stuff too.

They went to their first class and got their on time. The first class went by fast and they were now at their lockers putting the books a way. Taylor and the rest of the girls told Gabriella they wanted to talk to her about some they went to find a spot to talk in. Gabriella asked her friends what they wanted to talk to her about. Taylor with the other girls told Gabriella that their boyfriends are taking them out on date that night. They asked Gabriella if she would help them pick a outfit to wear on their dates.

Gabriella told her friends that she would be glad to help them pick their outfits for their dates. So they went to their next class and got there on time. While Gabriella was sitting in class, she wondered why her boyfriend Troy had not asked her on a date. She tried to pay attention in class but she could not stop thinking about why Troy had not asked her on a date. So she got through the class and was at her locker putting the books a way.

Mean while Troy and his friends had finish with basketball practice and were in the locker room taking a quick shower. Troy was thinking about the conversation that he had with his dad. Chad saw that his best friend was in thought and wondered what he was thinking about They had finished showering and were now getting dressed. Chad asked Troy if he was okey. Troy told Chad that he was thinking about what he and his dad talked about this morning is all. So they left the gym and went to lunch room to meet their girlfriends.

Gabriella put the homework in her school bag and took it out of her locker. She close her locker and went to the office to tell them she was not feeling good. So she got to the office and told them that she was not feeling good. They told Gabriella that she could go home. So Gabriella left the office and headed out of the school. She walked all the way home and went into her house. Gabriella took her school bag upstairs to her bedroom and set it on her desk. Gabriella did not feel like eating any thing and so she laid down on her bed for a while.

Troy with his friends entered the lunch room and went to get their lunch. Taylor and the girls wondered where Gabriella was at. Troy and with the guys sat down at the table with the girls to eat their lunch. Troy then notice that Gabriella was not there with them and wondered where she was at too. Troy and the friends did not know that Gabriella had left the school and went home for the rest of the day.

Gabriella could not believe that her friends had dates with their boyfriends and that she was the only one not having a date with Troy. Gabriella was getting worried that Troy was going to break up with her. Gabriella decided to send a text telling her friends that she could not help them pick their outfits for their dates because some thing had came up. Gabriella changed her clothes and then grabbed her purse. Gabriella left her house and went to a lake to think.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Gabriella was walking by lake and thinking about why Troy had not asked her on a date. She then saw a bench and sat down for a little bit. She thought since they were a couple that he would have asked her out on a date. Gabriella decided that she was going to stay a way from her boyfriend Troy for a while or until he asks her out on a date.

Mean while the girls could not figure out why Gabriella had bailed out on them. The girls did some thinking and realized that Gabriella had not been asked out on a date by her boyfriend Troy. The girls could not believe Troy had not asked Gabriella out on a date. The girls went to find their boyfriends, to tell them that they need to talk to Troy and find out why he has not asked Gabriella out on a date.

So the girls found their boyfriends and told them that they need to talk to them. Chad and the guys asked their girlfriends what they wanted to talk to them about. Sharpay and the girls told their boyfriends that they need to have a talk with Troy. Chad and the guys asked the girls why they need to have a talk with Troy. Sharpay and the girls told Chad and the guys that Troy has not asked Gabriella out on a date yet. Chad and the guys told their girlfriends that they would go have a talk with Troy and find out why he has not asked his girlfriend Gabriella out on a date

Sharpay and the girls thanked their boyfriends for going to talk to Troy. So Chad and the guys said goodbye to their girlfriends and left the house. Chad and the guys got in the car and headed over to Troy's house to talk to him. Chad and the guys could not believe that Troy had not asked his girlfriend Gabriella out on a date yet. Chad and the guys knew that they had to talk to their friend Troy and find out why he had not asked his girlfriend Gabriella out on a date.

Gabriella had finished thinking and decided to go home. Troy was wondering where Gabriella was at and why she was not answering her phone. Troy decided he was going to go over to his girlfriends house after he finished his homework. Chad and the guys arrived at Troy's house and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went up to the house and knocked on the door. Lucille answered the door and saw Chad and the guys standing in front of her. Chad asked Troy's mom if Troy was home.

Lucille told Chad and the guys that Troy was home and upstairs doing his homework. So Lucille let them in to the house and shut the door. Chad and the guys went upstairs to Troy's bedroom to talk to him. They walked into the bedroom and got Troy's attention. Troy asked his friends what they were doing here. Chad and the guys told Troy they came to talk to him.

Troy asked Chad and the guys what they want to talk to him about. Chad and the guys asked Troy why he had not asked his girlfriend Gabriella out on a date. Troy told his friends that he is going to ask his girlfriend Gabriella out on date when he sees her. Chad told Troy that when the girls had seen Gabriella, that she was looking sad. So Chad and the guys left Troy's house and went back to the car. They unlocked the car and got in it. They left Troy's house and head back to Chad's house.

Gabriella arrived at home and went into the house. She went upstairs to her bedroom, to do the rest of her homework. A few minutes later she finish her homework and was now watching a movie. Troy had finished his homework and now he was getting ready to go see his girlfriend. Troy went down stairs and told his parents that he was going to go next door to see his girlfriend. Troy made sure he had his cell phone, wallet and keys on him, before he left the house.

Please Review!

A / N I am sorry if this chapter seems short. This is just a filler chapter and the next one should be a little bit longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella had finish the movie and put it a way. She then shut her dvd player off and put the tv back on regular tv. Gabriella check to see if any thing was on but there was nothing good on .So she turn her tv off for the night. Gabriella then left her bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella decided that she was going to go for a drive around town. So she went back upstairs to her bedroom and change her clothes. Gabriella put on a t-shirt and shorts. She grabbed her purse, cell phone and keys and then went back down stairs. Gabriella told her mom that she was going out and would be back later.

Gabriella left the house and went to her car. She got in to her car and pulled out of the drive way. She decided to go to the mall and do a little bit of shopping and then go to the ice cream place for a ice cream cone. So she was on her way to the mall. A few minutes later she had arrived at the mall. She parked her car and got out of it. She locked her car up and went in to the mall. Gabriella went to the clothing store to look at the clothes.

Troy walked over to his girlfriends house and knock on the door. Maria heard a knock on the door and so she went to answer it. Maria open the door and saw her daughters boyfriend. Troy told Maria that he was there to see Gabriella. Maria told Troy that Gabriella was not at home and that she had went out for a while. Troy asked Maria if she had told her where she was going. Maria told Troy that her daughter did not say where she was going. Troy asked Maria to tell Gabriella that he had come over and that he would see her in the morning. Maria told Troy that she would tell her daughter that he had come over. So Maria shut the door and went back to the living room.

Troy went back to his house and went to the backyard. He sat down in the chair to do some thinking. Troy could not believe his girlfriend was not at home. He wondered where she could be at. Troy decided to go find his girlfriend and asked her out on a date. So he went to his car and got in to it. He pulled out of the drive way and was on his way to find his girlfriend. Troy decided he would check the mall and then the ice cream place.

Gabriella had finished shopping and was getting ready to leave the mall. So she left the mall and took her shopping bags to the car. She unlocked her car and put her shopping bags in the back seat. She close the back door and got in to her car. She left the mall parking lot and was now on the way to the ice cream place to get some ice cream. Gabriella was missing her boyfriend, even though she was mad at him. So she arrived at the ice cream place and parked her car.

Troy arrived at the mall and parked his car. He got out of the car and locked it up. Troy went in to the mall to look for his girlfriend. Troy did not know that his girlfriend had already left the mall. Troy check the stores that his girlfriend likes to shop in and found out she had been there but had left. So Troy left the mall and went back to his car. He unlocked the car and got in to it. He left the mall parking lot and headed to the ice cream place.

Gabriella went in the ice cream place and went up to the counter. She order a dish of chocolate ice cream and a chocolate shake. Gabriella got her dish of chocolate ice cream and the shake too. She went to a small table and sat down to eat her dish of ice cream. Gabriella did not know her boyfriend was looking for her. Gabriella hope that her boyfriend had a good reason for not asking her out on a date.

Troy arrived at the ice cream place and parked his car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Troy was getting ready to go in the ice cream place, when he saw his girlfriends car parked. So he went in the ice cream place and looked around the room. Troy then saw his girlfriend sitting at a small table, eating her dish of ice cream. So he walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat down in the empty chair. Troy saw that she was in thought too. So he watched her eat the rest of her ice cream.

Gabriella was finishing her ice cream, when she saw her boyfriend watching her. She wondered how long her boyfriend had been sitting there watching her. Gabriella had finish her ice cream, and then asked her boyfriend how long he had been sitting there watching her. Troy told his girlfriend that he had not been sitting there long. Troy told his girlfriend that he wanted to asked her some thing. Gabriella asked Troy what he wanted to ask her. Troy asked his girlfriend if she would go on a date with him tomorrow night. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would love to go on a date with him tomorrow night. She was happy that her boyfriend had finally asked her out on a date.

Gabriella grabbed the chocolate shake and left the ice cream place with her boyfriend. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she had her car. Troy told his girlfriend he would meet her back at her house. So they unlocked their cars and got in to them. They pulled out of the parking spots and left the parking lot. They were on their way to her house. A few minutes later they arrived back at her house. Gabriella parked her car and got out of it. She grabbed her shopping bags out of the back seat. Gabriella then locked her car up and took her stuff up to the house.

Troy parked his car at his house and got out of it. He locked his car up and then walked over to his girlfriends house. Troy asked his girlfriend if she need help taking the bags in the house. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she needed help carrying her shopping bags in the house. So they took her stuff in to the house. Gabriella took the chocolate shake to her mom and gave it to her. Maria thanked her daughter for the chocolate shake. Gabriella told her mom that she was going to her bedroom. So Gabriella left the living room and went to her boyfriend. She took two of the bags and her boyfriend grabbed the rest of them. They went upstairs to her bedroom and set the shopping bags down in the chair.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have been dealing with writers block. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella's date. Also in the next chapter Maria will be going on a business trip and having Gabriella staying with her boyfriend while she is gone.


End file.
